


A New Beginning:

by mcdannolover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex and Scott: Hot Attraction: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Quantity/Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Routine, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/mcdannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Alex & Steve were enjoying their life afterFive-O, & with their child. What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Scott Caan/Alex O'Loughlin
Series: Alex and Scott: Hot Attraction: [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413169
Kudos: 3





	A New Beginning:

*Summary: Alex & Steve were enjoying their life after **_Five-O_** , & with their child. What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Alex O’Loughlin & Scott Caan were enjoying their break from **_Five-O_** , as the series had completed a 10 season run. The Aussie Actor was enjoying actually having time with his family, & no interruptions at all. The Actor wasn’t gonna take things for granted ever again, & enjoy the time with his lover, & daughter.

“Are you happy, Alex ?”, The Blond asked, as they were enjoying family time. The Hunky Brunette nodded, as he thought about what they had been through in the last ten years. “I am so happy, I never thought I would have this”, Alex answered honestly, as he smiled, as he hears their child’s laughter. Scott was very glad to hear that.

“I think that this is a new beginning for us after _**Five-O**_ has ended”, The Blue-Eyed Hunk commented, as he pushes the swing even higher. Maddie squealed in delight, as a response to it. It was music to both of the men’s ears, cause there is nothing else that they would love to hear. Soon, It was time for them to go in, & settle in for the rest of the night.

They went through their bath & bed routines, They had Maddie in bed in no time flat. They watched her sleep, & knew that their future will be perfect, & beautiful. The Couple shares a kiss, “I love you, Alex”, Scott declared with a smile, as he kissed him on the tip of his nose, “I love you too, Scotty”, & they went straight to their bedroom.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
